Tear stained
by Vortexacerlani
Summary: Dan has a nightmare and its up to Phil to help him. This story can be read and seem as though it is finished without the rest of the soon to be written chapters


_Dan backed away slowly from the beast that was Phil. The gun in his left hand pointed at his sweaty forehead. "Why?" Dan mumbled, there was shakiness in his voice. Phil chuckled looking at Dan "Because your gay and you like me, you're disgusting! who are you!?" The trigger was pulled._

Dan awoke, and inhaled a sharp breath, tears running down his face. His deep breaths not stopping the tears from forming in his eyes. Dan lay his head back on his pillow tracing back his dream only causing violent sobs to escape his mouth. Dan closed his eyes only for them to be forced back open to lay his eyes on Phil who was standing in the doorway of Dan's room. The shocked expression on his face said it all. Phil walked over to Dan sitting down on his bed and taking him into a loving hold. "Shhhh… it's okay" Phil whispered placing his hand in Dan's bed-hair. Dan could feel tears running down his face only to be staining Phil perfectly clean pyjama shirt. "Do you want to talk about it?" Phil had moved closer so that both his hands lay somewhere in Dan's hair. Dan knew deep down he really wanted to tell Phil… but how what if the dream comes true, what if he hates me, what if he really wanted to kill me and Dan knew these thoughts were only fictional in his head but he could help but cry even more.

Dan gripped Phil's shirt stunning him a bit and dug his head into his shoulder. It was moments like these that Dan enjoyed most this was his one chance to hold Phil like he would never let go, even though he had to when Phil goes back to his room. Phil smiled a bit at Dan's sudden movement. He pulled Dan back so he could look at him and placed his hands on his tear stained cheeks. "Tell me what happened?" Phil had that loving tone in his voice almost like a mothers. "Y...you won't l…like it?" Dan said sobbing through his words. Phil questioned his words but nodded notifying Dan to continue. Dan continued to tell Phil his dream keeping in every detail. "Wait so you're gay?" Phil tilted his head to the side as if he was confused but he was clearly surprised. "Please don't leave me?" Dan was mumbling again as he had his head hung low. "What am I a heartless bitch?" Phil giggled. Dan lifted his head surprised by the sudden swearing. "But in my Dream?" Dan moved his head closer than he wanted causing a blush to rise up onto his and Phil's cheeks. "It was a dream Dan, relax" Phil leaned up and kissed him on the forehead instantly regretting it. Phil pulled away and looked at Dan. He was as red as a tomato with his mouth hung slightly open. Phil gasped "I'm so sorry, It just felt like the right thing to do" Phil stood up and began to walk out the door. "Goodni…" Phil's goodnight was stopped by a pair of wet lips upon his. Dan had leaped from his bed onto Phil, his duvet still wrapped around his waist slightly.

Phil put his hands up to Dan's face and kissed him back before suddenly pushing him away. Phil was blushing a deep shade of red. "W…what are you doing?" Phil shouted louder than he meant to. Dan stepped back "I thought because you…uh" Dan turned around and ran down the hallway and out their front door. "Dan…" Phil could feel tears forming in his eyes, before he could wipe them away they began streaming down his cheeks. He stood in Dan's room silently crying until he decided he would just explain everything to Dan. Dan stood outside their apartment building silently cursing to himself for not grabbing jacket. A small blush still lay on his cheeks as he began strolling through the streets. After what felt like hours of walking Dan found himself back at his and Phil's cosy apartment, which didn't look so cosy to Dan at the moment. To Dan looking at his apartment door was like looking into a depressing void of a lifetime existential crisis. Dan sighed and opened the door, as soon as he opened the door he stood there in shock as Phil was laying asleep in their door way with tear stained cheeks and clothes. He lay in front of Dan, without hesitation Dan jumped down beside him. "Phil, are you okay?" Dan shook him abruptly. Phil moaned and shivered, Dan sighed in relief "Jesus Phil you scared me." He picked up Phil in a princess like hold, only getting slight stirs from Phil as he carried him to his room. Carefully he placed Phil on his bed turning around to leave him sleep. "D…Dan, don't leave me?" Phil moaned in his sleep, Dan turned around a slight smile creeping on his face. "Okay" Dan chuckled knowing Phil was only talking in his sleep. He walked over to Phil's bed and lay down next to him being careful not to wake the tear stained sunshine next to him.

Phil was the first to awake from his slumber, he got a pleasant surprise when he opened his eyes only to see a blurry Daniel lying next to him. Phil quickly grabbed his glasses off his bedside table to check that his mole vision wasn't just playing tricks on him. Phil carefully stood out of bed and began staring over Dan tracing back all that happened last night. A silent blush began to form on his cheeks thinking about Dan kissing him. The blush soon disappeared though as Phil remembered pushing Dan away only wanting to confirm their feelings for each other. Phil hit himself on the head and yelped in pain, oh how he could be so stupid sometimes. Dan began to awake and Phil quickly bolted out of the room not wanting him knowing that he was watching him. Dan opened his eyes to an empty space beside him. He quickly bolted out of bed and to their kitchen hoping Phil was in there eating his cereal, he wasn't. Dan ran down the hallway hoping Phil didn't leave, He ran up the stairs to the study tripping and landing on his face on the way up. Dan didn't care he just wanted Phil to be there. He opened the door slamming it on the wall, startling Phil and causing him to quickly turn around. They both breathed out heavy sighs "I thought you were gone" "I thought you were a burglar" They both synchronized in their speech, both of them couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh my god, Dan your bleeding" Phil pulled his headphones off his head and walked over to Dan dabbing the cut on his cheek with a tissue. Dan looked down at Phil his hair was all over the place and he was wearing his glasses on an angle. Dan scanned every detail on Phil's face and noticed how moist his lips were. Dan didn't realise he was staring until Phil stepped back to put the bloody tissue in the bin. Dan stepped forward and grabbed Phil's arm turning him so he was facing towards his own face. Dan grabbed Phil's cheeks that no longer had tear stains on them, closing his eyes he pulled Phil's face towards his so their lips were touching. Phil was lightly dipped in Dan's arms, a silent sound of Phil's favourite song humming from his headphones. Phil didn't push back this time instead he held Dan closer to him melting into the kiss.


End file.
